Life As I Knew It
by Raven Hazlewood
Summary: Amber is nineteen, the same age she's been for the last one hundred and forty-eight years. All that time ago she lived in Mystic Falls Virgina, and has spent the last century fighting vampires as the worlds first and only immortal Vampire Hunter. When fate and a curse lead her back to the one place and person shes ever loved, shes left making choices that could destroy everyone.
1. Chapter 1-Judge, Jury, and Executioner

**So this is my first story on Fanfic! Any comments, tips, or reviews of any kind would be awesome! I'm just getting used to the sight, so seriously, tips would be great. I'm just starting out as a writer, so tell me what you think! Also messages would be great too! Thanks!**

* * *

**Prologue-**

The pain.

Its unreal. Its crushing. I can't see. I can't think. My brain plays over and over the deaths caused by my actions and my faults. I look up into the figure above mes black, lifeless eyes. They show no emotion, no remorse. Only pure and unmasked lust.

A long silver blade plunges itself into my already ripped and bloody chest.  
I arch my back, trying to escape from the pain. No sound escapes me, my throat already too raw to make even the tiniest of noises. The blood rushing in my ears is the only sound I can hear besides the chanting of the circle of hooded figures less than five yards away.  
One pulls out a long, white object out of his gold cloak, the only thing separating him from the rest.

He steps forwards so he is standing directly over the limp form they are circled around.

He raises the white object, jolting my mind into another spasm of fear and pain. This pain, unlike the physical pain already wracking my body, I am unable to deal with.

"Damon!" I shout, but it comes out in a hoarse whisper. Another silver blade is stabbed through my stomach, but I hardly feel it in my panic. I look over and see his crumpled form lying there lifeless, as the cloaked figure standing over him holds above him a long, white wooden stake.

**Chapter One- Judge, Jury, and Executioner**

**Three months earlier**

"You have to understand..." Ozais says, reaching forward to put a hand on my shoulder. I step back, avoiding his touch.

"I understand perfectly!" I shout, but Ozais doesn't seem fazed. "You're going to have her _murdered_!" He only sighs and shakes his head.

"You're young. Your reaction was expected-"

"Young?" I yell, unable to control it, "I'm older than every last member on the Senior Council!" He looks at me, his icy blue eyes colder than I remember them ever being.

"Yes, you are. But you are stuck with the mind of one too young to fully understand the choices we have to make. You will _not_ be allowed to leave this compound. Go find Honora, you have classes to teach." With that he turns on his heel and sweeps away, leaving me standing in his office hardly holding back from breaking every last trinket on his cluttered desk.

Ozais office has not changed for the last ten years, yet every time I enter it it seemed to hold some type of new wonder. It may have been the hundreds if not thousands of pictures covering every inch of three of the four walls, the other bearing a large, faded, old tapestry with latin writing that I had never cared nor bothered to try to decode.

The large desk in the middle of the room is covered with all sorts old trinkets, ranging from silver daggers infused with gold and special stakes with different properties. Glass balls, different witches items none of which I knew how to work, and books thicker than my head.

The carpet is a blood red and the room is lit by candles and a large window on the wall behind the desk allows sunlight to enter the room. I fall into one of the two red plush chairs on the other side of his desk. I sink into it and bury my head in my hands, a familiar headache coming on.

"Amber?" A high voice comes from behind me. I turn to see a small blonde girl no older than eight standing in the doorway. Shes dressed in faded jeans and a hand-me-down pink t-shirt, her hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked like she should be clutching a teddy bear, not a long copper blade in her right hand.

"Hey Bree." I say as nicely as I can, even plastering on a big smile. "What are you doing here?"

"L-looking for y-you..." She mutters, avoiding eye contact like always and instead looking around the office with wide eyes. Shes has a horrible stutter that I'm not sure developed before or after she came here a few weeks ago. Shes jumpy, scared of her own shadow, will not go anywhere without that knife despite me trying to reason with her that it won't injure most monsters, and for some reason likes me more than the rest of the instructors.

"Alright, did Honora send you?" I ask, keeping my tone sweet. She nods quickly, her eyes wide and fearful as she stare at a rather disturbing framed painting on the wall of a vampire ripping a young brunettes throat out. I clear my throat, "Ahh...lets go..." I usher her out, standing between her and the picture.

We walk out into the candle lined hallway and down the spiral stone stairs, neither of us talking which suited me just fine. Bree seemed to in awe to speak, and I remembered my reaction when I first came here too. Floating candles lining a stone hallway and stairway, with old fashioned weapons ranging from inch long daggers to nine foot swords mounted at regular intervals on the walls.

"Bree?" I say, and her wide brown eyes snap back to me. "How have you been doing? Are you getting...settled?" It sounds stupid the moment I say it, of course shes not, but she considers the question with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I guess." She finally manages. "Its j-just kind of s-scary..."

"It gets better." I say with a kind smile. I don't even convince myself but it seems to make her happy.

We make it down into the entry hall, already cluttered with kids ranging from eight to twenty eight. In the middle of the hall is a large statue of what looks like some kind of bird, but its so old I doubt anyone knows what its supposed to be anymore.  
The normal chatter is more subdued than normal, most kids talking in hushed whispers with their friends as they hurry to class, trying to go unnoticed. Those too young to know what was happening followed the suit, their innocence marked by their wide confused eyes.

I spot some younger kids who look like they would be in Brees class and whisper for her to join them. She runs off and I stand on my tiptoes, scanning the sea of heads.

"Hey."

I spin to see James, his messy blonde hair more unkept than usual. Hes wearing his familiar smirk but his eyes are sad and he looks more tired than usual.

"Hey." I say back and hug him. He returns the hug half heartedly and when we break apart there are tears in his eyes.

"Is there anything you can do-" he starts, but I don't let him finish, the guilt to heavy.

"I tried. Hes convinced...they're all convinced." I say, the lump in my throat growing. James only nods and starts to walk away, but I grab his arm before he can go. "James, I'm sorry, maybe I can-" This time he cuts me off.

"You're going to the trial right?" He mutters, I nod. "Can you give this to her?" His voice cracks on the last word but he holds out a folded piece of paper to me. I nod, fighting back tears and take it from him.

"Of course. James-"

"Thanks Amber." With that he walks away and this time I don't try to stop him.

I stare at the piece of paper and quickly stuff it into my pocket, hurrying to get to class.

I rush down the far left hallway, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand. James and I had been close since I came here, despite the age difference. Lilly and I had also been close...

I take a few deep breaths before walking through the oak door. When I do, twenty pairs of eyes turn towards me, none hiding the curiosity that seems to have plagued everyone today.

"Amber. How nice of you to show up." Comes a sharp voice from the front of the classroom. I look over to see Honora, a tall lady with birdlike features and graying brown hair forever tied in a neat bun in the back of her head, glaring at me. If looks could kill, Honora's would be the deadliest of them all. She had green eyes that, despite her age, had always remained bright and alert.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness." I apologize half-heartedly. This was a class of kids no older than twelve, and Honora, despite our differing opinions on everything from ice cream to the way the councils should be run, was on the Senior Council, something that had to be respected.

"I was just telling them about the predicament facing the councils and the appropriate course of action they have decided on. Would you care to continue?" Her cold eyes show no emotion but her pursed lips curl into a smile. I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming every foul word in my vocabulary at her, which is a quite extensive list that spans over four languages.

"I'm sure you were doing a fine job." I say between clenched teeth, unable to keep all the rage out of my voice. Most of the kids were on the edge of their seats, the weekly battles between Honora and I something they lived for.

"Honora! Amber! I'm so happy to find you both here."

I spin around, so caught up in trying to keep my temper I hadn't noticed someone else enter the room. Honora appears caught off guard as well but regains composure quickly, "Amabel, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Amabel has the looks many men would kill for and many women would drive themselves insane with jealousy over. Long blonde hair, sparkling teeth, dark brown eyes, and a body I had heard most young men talk about lustfully while they were supposed to be working on projects in class.

On top of that she is one of the nicest, most kind hearted people in the entire world.

"Ozais sent me to come find you. Its time." Her face falls and my stomach drops.

"We..we have more time..." I stutter, trying to hold off the horror for as long as possible.

"Class!" Honora's decisive voice rings across the class, each head turning back towards the front when a moment before they had been staring at Amabel and I. "Please wait quietly, this will not take long." With that she walks out of the room, her heels making loud clicks with every step.

"Amabel..." I whisper, shaking my head ever so slightly. She walks over to my and puts a hand on my shoulder, gently but firmly leading me out of the room. I feel like I'm going to throw up. "They can't...this is just a scare trial...right? To keep them in line? They won't..." I blabber, trying to convince myself the people I've aligned myself with wouldn't commit such a horrible act of inhumanity.

"Amber." Her kind voice pulls me out of my own head and I look into her eyes, pleading with them with my own, "They already have the blade ready."

I feel the wind knocked out of me. I open my mouth to argue, to make more excuses, but in a crushing moment I realize that saying these things to Amabel would make no more difference than if I was talking to the newest, youngest child at the school.

I had more power in the councils than her and I hadn't been able to change the fate of one of my best friends.

But there was something she could do for me.

"I need to see her." I whisper, my voice strong despite how I feel. She nods, puts a finger up to her lips, and walks briskly towards one of the doors no one besides members of the council are allowed to enter.

The dark hallway only has a candle once about every twenty yards. Its empty besides Amabel and I, but I'm confident they won't start the 'trial' until I'm present.

Before we reach the large, wooden double doors at the end of the hallway Amabel veers right and leads me down a shorter, darker hallway lit by only one small, flickering candle at the end of it. There is a small, steel door at the end, next to the candle.

"Are you sure about this?" Amabel asks, her hand already on the knob. I nod once, my hand in my pocket touching the small piece of paper.

She opens the door and the smell of mold and human waste hit me like a brick wall. "I won't tell them." She whispers before she quickly departs. I don't blame her for not wanting to stick around. I snatch the candle from the air, feeling it loose its magic the second I touch it.

"Lil?" I call in a quiet voice as I take a few steps into the room. The light of the candle doesn't illuminate much, but from what I can see the cell is small and is made entirely out of metal, with nothing but the person it holds inside of it.

Something hits me in the back. I fall to my hands and knees, dropping the candle that still had just enough power in it to hover a few inches above the ground. Somethings on my back, and I use my shoulder to flip around so I'm pinning it down. The candle, despite the small and dim flame, illuminates everything.

Her once perfect auburn hair is matted down and tangled. Her skin, which she at one point so painstakingly took care of in every way possible, is covered in scratches and bleeding gashes. Her eyes are now black pits where bright, happy green ones once stood.

Her teeth were now fangs, stained with blood.

"Lilly..." I whisper as she struggles beneath me, but my voice cracks and silent tears stream down my face. "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..." I breath, my voice thick with tears.

I watch as her eyes return to their normal shade and he teeth to their normal length.

"Amber!" She shouts, her voice shaky and high pitched. "Oh God Amber, help me, help me..." She doesn't stop struggling and begins to sob. "Please, oh god, its hurts, help me Amber please make it stop!"

"Lilly-" I say, trying to reason with her but my own tears make it hard to speak. She continues withering like something's attacking her, her sobs only increasing. "Lil, I have something from James..."

"James?" She whispers, at once ceasing all movement and staring up at me with wide eyes. Shes shaking.

"Yup." I say in the sweetest tone I can. I sit up and lean back on my knees, pulling the piece of paper out of my pocket. She sits up too, but the flickering candlelight makes her look sicker and more disheveled than she already is.

I hand the piece of paper to her, and she takes it tentatively. I wait as she unfolds it and stares at the words. Her face falls and she begins shaking again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No..nooo..." She moans, dropping the paper and doubling over, sobs taking over her body again.

"Lilly..." I whisper around the lump in my throat. I put a hand on her shoulder, our shadows flickering on the wall in the soft candle light.

I stand slowly, feeling sick. I take my hand off her shoulder and slowly begin backing up to the door, leaving her doubled over on the floor. "I'm so sorry Lil." I whisper, my voice breaking.

I almost make it back down the pitch black hallway before the tears come back. I'm at the end of the hallway before sobs force me to my knees. I had seen Lilly's neck. I knew what had happened. I had seen that bite before.

I have the exact same one on my wrist...the one scar that over the years had never faded.

"Come on."

I look up and see Ozais standing over me, looking older and more weathered than ever before. "You should have told me." I whispered, the tears slowing and anger replacing the crushing sadness.

"I know." His voice is softer and sadder than I have ever heard it in in the twenty years I've known him.

I get up and follow him through the large, oak, double doors.

On any other occasion I would be thrilled to be in the grand hall. Its ceilings are almost one hundred feet up, the entire circular room is covered in gold, and a gigantic diamond chandelier lights the room in a bright glow. The raised balcony stretches around the entire room, with the left for the Council, the right for the High Council, and straight ahead the twelve golden thrones for the Senior Council.

In the middle of the room stands a raised marble platform, normally for speakers from different nations pleading with the three councils for aid, support, or to come and eradicate them of whatever supernatural pest plagued them.

Today, it holds a single, wooden chair with chains. On a podium in front of the chair is a wooden stake.

"I can't do this." I whisper to Ozais. It appears every member from every council has showed up; every seat is taken and every Senior Council seat is filled besides Ozais's and I's. Ozais doesn't respond and only tightens his grip on my arm, leading me across the main floor to the staircase on the other side of the room.

I feel every pair of eyes in the hall staring at me. I'm less than popular on the council, and most know of my strange...predicament.

We walk up the staircase to the Senior Council seats. I take mine on the right of the middle seat, and Ozais takes his thats to the left.

The man in the middle of us is the oldest and most intimidating man on earth. Hes north of six feet tall, has neatly trimmed white hair, and a white beard that has never extends beyond a centimeter. Deep lines cover his face, and his black eyes are harder than diamonds. As soon as Ozais and I are seated Romulus stands, commanding the entire attention of every alpha male and female in the room.

"My friends, it is a pleasure to have you all here, despite the circumstances." He booms with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He has a distinctive romanian accent but his english is perfect. "I know many of you are extremely busy, so we will make this go as quickly as possible." He takes his seat and I have to bite my lip from screaming as a man dressed in all black with dark hair and a goatee drags out Lilly by her hair, two other men behind him with guns.  
Shes limp and not fighting. The chain her into the chair and even when the wooden spikes dig into her she doesn't move. I look over to the High Council seats and see Amabel staring at me, shaking her head ever so slightly.

Shes knows me well enough to know what I want to do. Before I can respond to her silent warning the man with the goatee begins talking in a deep German accent, his english choppy, "Thee reason vee are here ist because of ziss girl!" He booms, pointing at Lillys crumpled form. "Ziss girl knew the zisks, vet left anyvays to go and try to fight ven she has never been in ann a battle bevore!" Many heads nod, but just as many people scowl in disgust. For the first time I feel my heart lift; maybe there was enough humanity in this room to save her.

"I want to know why a young witch was let out of The School in the first place!" Roars a man from the Council, jumping up. I recognize him, he's a warlock from London. He shows up to every council meeting but I don't think I've ever heard to speak. Romulus narrows his eyes at the man, but it is Ozais who stands.

"We have over three thousand people at The School, and it is impossible to keep daily tabs on every student. We have very good security to keep things _out_, never before have we needed to worry about keeping people _in_." Ozais says. The man doesn't seem reassured, but a woman from London next to him pulls him back into his seat.

Ozais stays standing for a moment, but as soon as he sits Romulus says, "Continue." With the german man still standing next to Lillys broken body.  
"It ist my belief zat vee must take zee necessary course ove action and dispose ove zis threat!" He yells, pointing at Lilly. "She haz venn apart of Va School for many years, and knows too vuch avout us! She ist vone of zem!" To my horror, this time there are many more people nodding, and many less people looking at this man with disgust. Without thinking, I jump up from my seat.

Every head turns towards me, and I can feel Romulus's disapproving stare from behind me. "Uhh..." I say after a few seconds, not having a clue what to say. Many people chuckle, but many more shake their heads and sigh. This just makes me angry.

"So you're all going to condemn a nineteen year old girl to death?" That shuts everyone up, and I have the undivided attention of everyone in the room. I take a deep breath. "She left to try to discover more about Magic. She wanted become stronger! All anyone does around here is set limits for us. With every last member on all three councils telling you you can't do something is enough to make anyone lash out!" My voice echos off the walls, not a single noise disturbing it.

"So you _knew?_" Its the same man from before. Hes turning scarlet in the face from rage. "You knew what she was going to do?!" Before I have a chance to respond, he continues, "Look at this! A _Senior _Council member allowing a student no older than a child to receive a fate worse than death!" He yells, this time addressing the three courts. "Of course, shes no older than a child herself." He sneers, getting him laughs from most of the Council and the High Council. I feel my blood boil.

"Yes." I hiss, my voice no louder than a soft mutter, "I'm nineteen as well." The lights flicker, and a collective gasp emits from the council members, "I'm an one hundred and forty-eight year old nineteen year old. So it would be _greatly_ appreciated if you could shut up and sit down." He falls into his seat, his face ashen.

"We will now vote." I feel a hand on my shoulder, gently pressing down. Romulus. I look up and meet his eyes, which are colder than ice. I take my seat, my stomach still churning.

"Before we do that, I would like to know one last thing." This is yet another voice I don't recognize. I look over to the High Council seats, where a man sitting next to Amabel is standing. He sounds American and is dressed in a well tailored suit.

"Do speak." Romulus says, but I pick up a hint of confusion his is normally steely voice. Romulus doesn't know this man either.

"I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting. I am John Gilbert." Romulus nods for him to continue, "I was just wondering...do we know the name of the vampire that attacked this young woman?" He gestures to Lilly, and no one speaks.

"Well?" Romulus says, turning to the german man who is looking at John dumbstruck.

"Vell...vee...vee never figured zat ovt." He stammers, "Vut, vee did learn zat she knew zaa attacker." Romulus frowns at him, and John Gilbert regards him with mild interest.

"Did you _ask_ her?" John asks, his tone colder. The german guy looks nervous and is shifting around uncomfortably.

"Vell, ves. But she did vot respond-"

"Alright." Booms Romulus, trying to take back control of the room. "I'm apologize John, but we have no further information than what was already presented." He spreads his hands to the courts, "We will now take a vote on what to do with this fledgeling." It takes all the self control I have not to start yelling again.

Fledgeling was the word we used for new vampires that didn't have a chance of surviving.

Ozais stands, and Romulus sits. Romulus is the head of the council, but its a well known fact Ozais has the same if not more influence and power in the council.

"All in favor of keeping her alive?" Mine along with a few others go up. I feel my heart sink; less than half of the Council raises their hands and even fewer on the High Council. I'm the only one on the Senior Council.

"All in favor of having her eliminated?" Ozais's words ring out, and it takes a few seconds, but soon almost everyone in the room raises their hands.

"No..." I breath, but its so quiet I hardly hear my self. Ozais takes his seat and Romulus stands, and nods to the german man who looking gleeful in the middle of the floor. During this entire exchange about her life, Lilly has not moved once.

He walks over and grabs the stake off the podium, his every step echoing. He walks over to the unmoving Lilly, and I'm unable to move or look away. He raises the stake, right above her heart.

"DAMON." She screams, her head jerking up, her eyes wild. "Damon Salvatore...oh god help...make it stop!" She wails, thrashing in the chains, making the wooden spikes dig into her and making her bleed.

"What are you waiting for!" Roars Romulus, and I'm stuck staring drum-struck as a stake is rammed through my best friends heart.

Damon.

Damon Salvatore.

I black out.

_"__Come on!" the smaller of the two boys yell, running towards the hedge maze. The older one runs after him and I only catch a glimpse of his dark hair before he disappears between the hedges._

_ "__Sit up!" Mrs. Cranly hisses as she tugs at one of the bows in my hair. I bite my lip to keep from crying out as she pulls my hair and straighten my spine, although its already as straight as I'm able to manage. The carriage rolls to a stop right in front of the mansion. I try to paste a pleasant smile on my face when the door opens._

_ "__So nice to see you, Mr. Salvatore!" Are the first words out of Mrs. Cranly's mouth as a smartly dressed man helps her down from the horse drawn carriage. He smiles and tips his head to her. She preens as he reaches out a hand to help me down._

_ "__Thank you." I say quietly, avoiding eye contact like I was told before we ever reached the house. In fact, the entire five hour journey was spent with Mrs. Cranly telling me what I should and should not do, and explaining detail what would happen if I disobeyed her._

_ "__Well, how polite! What's your name?" He asks, letting go of my hand at staring down at me. From behind him I could see Mrs. Cranly turning red. I let my dark blue eyes meet his kind green ones and answered with conviction._

_ "__Amber Gallagher."_


	2. Chapter 2-Remembrance

**Chapter Two- Remembrance**

When I wake up I'm in my room. I don't open my eyes right away, knowing that as soon as I do I'll be bombarded with questions and comments from concerned do gooders and authority figures who won't like it that I turned the council meeting into a teenage Lifetime movie.

Damon Salvatore.

The name hits me like a ton of bricks and I jolt up, biting my tongue to keep from screaming. As soon as my eyes are open the events from yesterday come racing back in full color and before I know it I'm running to the bathroom, everything I ate yesterday coming back up.

"Oh Lord..." is all Amabel has to say when she comes in and finds me fifteen minutes later, curled up on the bathroom floor and shaking despite the sweltering temperatures.

"She went to Mystic Falls...that idiot...she should have known better...its dangerous out there!...she could have told me...why did she go?..." I babble as Amabel helps me back into my room. She puts a hand to my forehead and frowns.

"Jesus, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine." I mutter, but as I say it another round of bile comes up from my stomach. Amabel grabs the trash can by my bed in time and I spend the next ten minutes purging my stomach of everything.

"Fine my ass." She snaps as she makes me lay back down. "You'll be fine when I say you are." She hustles to the bathroom and returns with a cold wet rag that she puts on my forehead. "Stay here. Ozais wants to talk to you, but I'll make sure he stays away until you're up for it." With that, and without waiting for my response, she leaves.

Being alone is worse. Alone theres nothing to distract my thoughts.

Never following a single instruction in my life and not intending to start now, I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I'm nauseous and would throw up if there was anything left in my stomach. I manage to stumble over to my dresser and throw open the top drawer.

I throw out the clothes and few stray weapons onto the ground. I can hardly stand. I grip the bottom of the drawer and pull as hard as I can in my state. I have to pull as hard as I can, but the fake bottom unsticks. I grab the only two things in there, and stumble backwards into my bed.

The first is a necklace. It has a jewel on it that bares a family crest, a falcon with a intricate S along with the small words "pro infinito". The second is a picture. The picture shows a young boy smirking at the camera standing next to a girl smiling more than she had in years. Both have dark hair and are dressed in their Sunday best.

I want to tell the girl to run. To run far, far away and never look back. But pictures can't hear.

I bow my head and hold the picture to my chest, still unable to tear it to shreds like I have wanted to do for years.

"I didn't think you would be where Amabel left you." Someone chuckles. I look up, tears making my vision blurry. I haven't cried this much in over half a century.

"Ozais." I say as he walks into the room. I quickly palm the necklace and picture and stuff them under my pillow so he won't see them. He takes a seat in the chair to my desk. I notice he's using his cane again.

"I convinced Romulus a proper burial for Lilly was in order. It will take place tomorrow at noon."

"Thank you." I say, waiting for him to say what he really wanted to. He sighs and looks around my room with a tired expression.

"You're a lot stronger than people give you credit for." He murmurs, still looking around at my room. There wasn't really much to look at. Besides my bed, the door to my bathroom, my desk and my dresser there was also a trunk and a window with a seat on it.

Before I threw all my clothes on the floor there was not a single item out of place.

"You have to understand why we wanted you here in the first place." He continues, his eyes looking sadder, older, and more worn down than I ever imagined. "I know, Amber." He whispers, "About you. About what happened." I feel my stomach clench.

"Nothing happened." I whisper, by voice steely. He just looks sadly at me.

"Please Amber...I can help-"

"How!" I yell, a wave of rage replacing sadness, "Like you helped Lilly?" As soon as the words are out of my mouth I feel the sharp pang of guilt. He stands slowly, putting most of his weight on the cane.

"Their on the list." My stomach drops.

"W-what?" I stammer.

"The Salvatore brothers. Top ten. They'll be dead within the week." He's calm, and looks old and tired, but his eyes are sharp as a knife. I shoot up like a bullet.

"Who took it?" I say, but my voice is pitching on the edge of hysteria.

"No one...yet. I hear theres lots of clamor for the job to be done." His eyes twinkle, "But, of course, you're sick."

I don't bother answering. I sprint out of my room, out of the dormitory wing, and down the twisting hallways as fast as I can.

The list. It was a list of the top ten vampires or vampire groups that needed slaying. Normally it was large underground groups in London, Paris, or other big cities that had a high body count.

These groups lasted at most a month with the Councils backing up the idea of their death.

I fly into the main hallway and down one of the right hand corridors. Its a short hallway, ending in a large door with Latin inscribed on it. I push it open, and the noise inside is deafening.

There are at least fifty adults crammed into this room thats a little larger than a public restroom. Most are pushing towards the desk stretching along one of the walls. Even from here I can see the haggard faces of the overworked officers behind the desk. Most people are yelling, pushing, or just plain shouting at no one in particular.

Since I've never heard of a single Hunter whose creative unless its coming up with ways to kill things, most of our names for things are sub-par. This place for instance, is called the Office. The School. The List. The Councils. Creativeness scares most of us.

The Office's main use is to keep track of who goes where. People can come and request certain jobs, but most of the time they found you. I had never seen this many people in here before.

I had a good guess why this place was suddenly as busy as a Starbucks in New York.

"HEY." I scream, and all chatter ceases. Every pair of eyes turn to me, from the seasoned veterans to the newbies just out of school trying to prove themselves. I walk towards the desk, the crowd parting like the Red Sea.

I hear whispers. Hushed voices talking to each other, wondering what was happening. Most everyone knew who I was, and those who didn't knew _about_ me. One common knowledge thing was that I never, ever took jobs. I left when I felt like it, came back when I got bored. Romania wasn't the most interesting place on a good day, the entire base of the Councils situated here made it hard for vampires to start any trouble.

"H-hello?" Said the kid at the desk when I finally made it there. I call him a kid because he had to be only fifteen, either that or a twenty-something year old who was still waiting on puberty.

"I need to take the Salvatore case." I say, and immediately a roar of outrage kicks up behind me.

"No!"

"What gives _you_ the right?!"

"You can't do that!"

"That is _my _case!"

"Shut up!" I scream, spinning around to face the crowd. My headache hasn't gone away, and all their screaming isn't helping. "I...I can. I have permission from Ozais." That really makes everyone fall silent. The idea is that any Senior Council member, myself included, can reserve, take, or give any case we want.

Even though officially I'm on the Senior Council, most people see me as having as much authority as a kindergartener. I'm not old, not a guy or a women with very manish qualities, and I don't really do anything a Senior Council member is expected too besides sitting in the special chairs at meetings.

Ozais is different. Him and Romulus could do or say anything they wanted too and other hunters would follow them like a flock of sheep.

"Its...its in the system..." Murmurs the kid from behind me, looking lost. I glace at the board behind him and see where a second ago it read, '5: Damon and Stephen Salvatore' is just a blank spot.

"Thank you." I breath, feeling a weight lift off my chest. I turn to go, but before I can walk out someone grabs me.

"I knew you would pull something like _this._" I spin and see the same man from the trial who accused me of having a part in Lil's death. Hes turning red in the face, and everyone in the room is clustering around us, not wanting to miss a fight.

I don't have time for this.

I rush him. I move faster than a bullet, slamming him into the wall with superhuman strength. I keep one arm pushed against his neck to keep him still, the other to hold the knife against his chest. Everyone is silent when he snarls, "I heard you were a vampire-loving bitch, just had no idea you even had their demon powers."

I smile, showing all my teeth, and lean in so my mouth is next to his ear and almost on his neck. I hear him gasp. "You have _no_ idea." I whisper, then lean back and throw him to the ground. He hits with a bang, but I'm out of the office before anyone has the time to process what just happened.

I'm in the main hallway before anyone catches up to me. "Amber!" Bree yells, her blonde hair bouncing as she runs up to me. "A-are you l-leaving?" She stammers, tears in her eyes. I bite my lip, panic already setting in.

If even she knows what just happened, the rest of the school will in a matter of minutes.

"I...I have to take care of something." I mutter, and when she opens her mouth to speak, the rest comes pouring out of me. "I have to go back. If I don't...Jesus if I don't they'll die!" I'm yelling, "Why in hell did they go back to Mystic Falls?" Brees backing up, and I grab her shoulders. I'm screaming now. "I can't let them die! If he dies...oh God he doesn't even know..." I'm shaking her.

"Amber!" She screams, tears streaming down her face. In my rant I hadn't realized how much I was scaring her.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I whisper, but shes crying too loudly to hear me. I dont let go of her shoulders, but force her to look into my eyes. "Forget. Forget you saw me. Forget what I said. Forget." I murmur, putting force behind my words I hadn't used in over half a century. Her pupils dilate, and she shutters.

I let go, and wipe the tears just forming in my eyes.

The familiar sensation in my stomach is back. Its been so long I don't even remember what it was supposed to feel like.

I can hear her heartbeat.

The worst part is I know no matter what I do it wont go away until I'm back to the one place I have been trying to avoid for one hundred years.

I turn and walk out the doors, headed back to the place I died.

Mystic Falls, here I come.


End file.
